Blaze Devil Slayer Magic
Blaze Devil Slayer Magic (燬の滅悪魔法, Yaku no Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a powerful type of Devil Slayer Magic, which allows the user to harness and manipulate the element of raging fire and blazing flames< as well, as its additional attributes in order to slay s. Due to the history, power and different legends, which flow around Devil Slayer Magic, Blaze Devil Slayers are often called as Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). Description Overview Fire Demon Slayer Magic is a sub-type of very rare Demon Slayer Magic, which can be utilized only by Demon Slayers ( , Dēmon Sureiyāzu lit. Demon Power Users). This Magic allows its user or users to transform their physical bodies into a Demon's, more correctly, Demon Slayers are able to change their physical body to match the corporeal body possessed by Etherious, which also grants them various characteristics, that are typical for their demonic mentor. In order to learn Fire Demon Slayer Magic, the Etherious who passes on the magic to their student, modifies their Magic Origin with their own Magical Barrier Particles (魔障粒子, Mashōryūshi, lit. "Negative Energy Particles"), which changes how the magical energies circulate within their body, therefore causing the Etherious' main ability, the Curse (呪法, Jūhō), to enter the student's body momentarily; as a portion of their own power changes the student's magic into that of Demon Slayer. Continuing with this process, the Magical Barrier Particles of the student acts alongside the magic energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element from the said Etherious. Fire Demon Slayer Magic allows its users to produce and control fire element from any part of their body, which can be used in melee combat or for other purposes. Fire incorporated in this type of Magic is quite different from a standard Fire Magic and fire element, because of its demonic nature; Fire Demon Slayers can make their body a makeshift weapon unique to themselves and themselves only, to the point, that they are even able to turn into their element itself, the form which is renown as the true essence of a demon's existence. Changed Physiology As it was said earlier, Fire Demon Slayers like other Demon Slayers, have changed physiology, which is suiting the demonic mentor's one. First of all, it must be said, that they become totally invulnerable to the fire element. Fire Demon Slayer Magic user is naturally immune to the effects of their own element, that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, and can also consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own strength and energy. However, Fire Demon Slayers cannot consume the fire, that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. Interestingly, the use of Demon Slayer Magic, is corrupting a mage's souls to a sufficient enough degree for a demon to take possession of their body. Plus the contract that is signed when a mage starts learning this magic is another link that allows the Etherious, who is mentoring them, to take over their body. The more this magic is used, the easier it starts to become for the Etherious to take over. Also the repeated sharing of thoughts and emotions with an Etherious, which happens every time the Etherious tries to take over the mage's body, starts to drive the mage insane, a human's mind just not being capable of processing most of what goes on in a Etherious' head. Element Traits It was said earlier, that fire, which is incorporated in this Magic differs from standard fire element. The generated fire can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, which allows maintain different properites of it. Within Chains of Disaster, as two different Demon Slayers of the same element, Martea and Cameloon are known for having different types of utilized fire, because of different Etherious, who taught them. In case of Cameloon, he utilizes Blazing Fox Fire (妖狐の烈火, Yōko no Rekka lit. Raging Flames of Demon Fox) - red and hot flames, which are able to bring great destruction, when used unproperly, and to bring the burnout inferno upon the mankind, if used correctly. Cameloon's fire is quite usual, when you look on it, it's able to burn most things and even vaporize water. It is known, that Fire Demon Slayer's element can be extinguished only by fellow Demon Slayer of water or sand element, because the latter can quit the access of oxygen to the fire with their sand. In Martea's case, she makes a use of Blazing Cat Fire (妖猫の死火, Yōbyō no Shibi lit. Death Flames of Demon Cat) - deep blue-coloured flames, which are able to burn through most things just like Cameloon's, but they aren't so intensive and on a real note much weaker in terms of harnessing the damage to the opponent. But, this counts only on physical terms, because the main power of this flames is to burn the Magic itself. In going further, Martea is able to burn the Magic of her opponent, while it will cause a Magical Diseise, when her target is moderately damaged by her attacks. Also, just like with Fox counterpart, her flames can be extingueshed only by Water or Sand Devil Slayers. Subspecies Abilities *'Emotional Blaze' *'Blaze Devil's Explosion Form' Spells Basic Spells Intermediete Spells Advanced Spells Alternative Modes Every Devil Slayer can awaken specific parts of their signature magic. In case of those, who were experimented by Chain of Disasters, they are able to activate several abilities, which lies as the most inner and the most powerful from their arsenal. Both Martea and Cameloon were able to attain the power of Contract and Devil Force; Cameloon also attained Dual Element Devil Mode, a feat which makes him one of the most powerful fighters within his team. Contract Devil Force Devil Force ( , Debiru Fōsu lit. The Power of Demon Kind: Human Curse): Devil Force is the final stage of the Demon Slayer Magic, the embodiment of the ultimate power which Demon Slayers may possess, though the exact conditions to invoke it vary from person to person. When entering the said form, the user’s body fully transforms into the element the Demon Slayer has in their possession, through saturating the insides of their body and the outsides with an overdose of Magical Barrier Particles. Such form change grants them the enhancement of their physical traits, like strength and speed, and demonic abilities they have, improving their combat capability significantly. Demon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Demon Slayer Magic attacks, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant and faster, and boosts their demonic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a demonic visage; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of demonic power employed. As the Demon Slayer's entire body turns into their element, after activating Demon Force they are virtually immune to physical harm. They can allow any attack to simply pass through them or simply absorb the attack; it is essentially a boost in the demonic properties that Demon Slayer Magic provides to the user. Dual Element Devil Mode Cameloon is also known for his achievement, which can be considered as both the phenomenon of Dual Element Slayer Magic and a miracle of Devil Slayers. He is able to utilize Dual Element Devil Mode (モード二要素悪, Mōdo Niyōsoaku), which allows him to harness the power of not only the blaze element he has, but the secondary element, which he was able to consume under the self-nullifying of his Magic Power, which granted him enough room to consume and even utilize the secondary element; also such process was quite hard and damaging. However, there is no able information about what kind of Dual Element Devil Mode Cameloon utilizes; yet at the same time, it is known, that he becomes greatly augmented within this mode, as he is able to utilize the destructive properties not only of his flames, but of the secondary element, moreover, his initial capabilites raises on a higher level. Trivia *This magic was approved by Per-chin. *The author created this article, because of several reasons: firstly, he will need it, soon or later; secondly, he wanted to come back to his roots, as it was the first ever Magic, which was managed to be created by the author's hand (however at that time he was a real newbie, Jet-kun was here and eventually it wasn't created). Thirdly, the author was slightly inspired by Alpha-chin's rush for Slayer Magic articles' creation too. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Under Construction